van helsingshrek
by Miss Hailee R
Summary: so lets say anna and dracula  go on a comedy advenure similer to shrek ENJOY


**Authors note: hey guys it's MissHaileeR and this is my brand new comedy story so Anna's wandering in the woods and guess who comes. DRACULA! **

Anna: Ahhhhhhh finally dinner away from those brides

Angry mob: Shhh i heard this beast is so scary you could lose your eyeballs!

Anna:*sneaks up behind them* what are you all doing?

Angry mob: Hahahahahaha look ha-ha it's just a little girl ha-ha alright go find your mom

Anna:*gets in there face and takes out sword* this is the part where you run away!

Angry mob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Anna: And stay out! Hahaha look who is laughing now

_You all should know what's going to happen next=)_

Old lady: I swear he can talk

Guy: men take her away I want this lunatic out of my sight

Old Lady: No he talks look *moves mouth and speaks for him*See he talks

_While the old lady is struggling out of the men's arms she kicks pixie dust on Dracula and he starts flying _

Dracula: look in flying now in a flying talking donkey woohoo!

Peterman: He can fllyyy

_Runs out of pixie dust and falls down__** thump**_

Dracula: uh-oh RUUUUNNNNNN

_Dracula then runs into Anna and they both fall when they get up Anna jumps in front of Dracula with her sword to stop the people coming_

People: STOPPPP!Um madam we need to take this donkey to captivity so he can be tested with very painful needles and will be put down

Dracula: don't kill me

Guy: we will not kill you we will just knock you out but you will be in pain when you wake up

Anna: get out of my sight NOW!

_As the crowd walks away Anna and Dracula have an interesting talk_

Dracula: so were buddies now right?

Anna: No

Dracula: but then why did you save me back there

Anna: Because I did not want noise near my house now be quiet we are here

_Dracula stares at Anna's home_

Dracula: Who would live in this dump?

Anna: This is my home

Dracula: I mean beautiful home

_In the house when they get there_

Dracula: Oooo a chair *sits down*

Anna: Hey that's m..

Dracula: And tomorrow in making pancakes

Anna: OUTTT!

Dracula: Fine if that's how you want it*sniffles* I'll just go= (

Anna: Ahh dinner at last *salt shakes then tips over*umm that's strange oh well

Mice: well I don't see the cheese any were

Anna: MICE!

Mice: Umm we are gerbils

_The 7 dwarfs push snow white on the table_

Anna: Hey no dead people in here*walks outside and sees all the fairytale people* what are you all doing here GET OUT!

One of the three little pigs: Lord Farquad sent us all here

*all the fairy tales get back to talking*

Anna: HEEEYYYY!*all turn around and listen*who knows where and who lord farquad is?

Dracula: Me me I know Oooo pick me me me me

Anna: Anybody else c'mon anyone. Ahh fine Dracula c'mon

Dracula: yesses*starts singing* I can't wait to get on the road again

Anna: STOP SINGING!

Dracula: Do you want me to sing something else?

Anna: Please do so

Dracula: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW….

Anna: 0.o o.k. be quiet I will give you a cookie

Dracula: COOKIES!

_Two days later…_

Anna: Alright we are here

Dracula_: WERE HERE AT LONG LAST WE ARE HERE! Where is my cookie_

_Anna: It was just two days._

_Dracula: BUT IT FELT LIKE FOREVERRR._

_When they enter lord farquad castle (Carl's castle) they run into something_

Dracula: Oooo a button must push

Anna: NOOO

_*little people pop up and start singing*Oh welcome oh welcome too lorrrddd faarrrrquuuuad cassssttttttllllleeee ohh weee must tell theeeeee RULLLLEEESSS_

_*Anna hits their heads and they explode to bits* _

Anna: now that's how I like it

Dracula: Aww I really wanted to see them they were soooo cute

Anna: c'mon lets go through those double-doors

_When they enter Anna kills all the knights with her sword Carl does this_

Carl: Alright corset babe you're fighting is awesome that's why I will give you a quest to go get a princess do you accept?

Anna: What's in it for me?

Carl: I'll give you your home back

Anna: Deal

_When they reach the castle they run into….._

_Anna: DRAGON!_

_Dracula:_ RUUUN!

Dragon: Oooo your cute come her vlaaady-kinz

Dracula: 0.o uh oh

_Anna finally finds the tallest room in the tower she meets…._

Anna: I must get the princess and get out of here because it smells like crap in here

_Anna walks over, moves the curtain and sees.._

Anna: VAN HELSING!

Van helsing; hey I was taking a nap, I dreamed I was made of chocolate.

Anna: Well where's the princess

Van Helsing: Oh the cow took her

Anna: Well let's just go

_When there leaving_

Dracula: Well I ha-have to go n-now

Dragon: No you are never leaving

_Dracula then turns into h#*beast and flies away. As he's flying he sees the others and brings them to a cliff_

Anna: Well we will have to camp here for the night.

Van helsing: I want to sleep I there *points to an abandoned cottage*

Dracula and Anna: No.

Van helsing: I WANT TO SLEEP IN THERE!

Dracula and Anna: 0.o fine sleep there for all I care

_As soon as Anna thinks the boys are asleep she gazes at the stars but then someone awakes_

Anna: Ahh finally time to myself.*Dracula then comes along and lies next to her*

Dracula: Ahh beautiful night huh

Anna: Get away

Dracula: Hey pull my finger

Anna: No

Dracula: Do it and a magical unicorn will come out of my butt

Anna: Fine just shut-up *pulls finger*

_Magical unicorn comes out of Dracula_

Dracula: Whoa a unicorn, oh my i feel like I just gave birth through my butt

_**MORNING TIME**_

Van helsing:*Wakes up* Yawwwnn *walks over to pig* LALALALALALALALAAAAAAA! *PIG THEN EXPLODES*

_Anna and Dracula wake up_

Van Helsing: *makes bacon* Good morning, listen I think we got off on the wrong start, so I got us all breakfast

Anna: *after breakfast* Well Dracula you know what to do

_Dracula turns to h#* beast and flies to the castle_

Carl: WHAT IS THIS YOU BROUGHT ME!

Anna: It's exactly what you want we went to the tallest tower in the castle and got you what was in the bed

Carl: But where's the princess

Dracula: Cow took her

Carl: Then we are having hotdogs for dinner, now go home!

_Dracula then flies Anna to her home and then…._

Dracula: Alright where's my room


End file.
